euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Kimbra - Top of the World (282. EUROSONGS)
Opis The new single Top of the World is available now on Apple Music, Spotify, Google Play, and more. Get the single here - https://kmbra.me/topoftheworld The new studio album Primal Heart out now - https://kmbra.me/primalheart Top of the World Video Credits: Director - Guy Franklin Cinematographer - Ed Goldner Produced by Pixel Studios Hair & Makeup - Becca Gilmartin LYRICS: On my knees, all my life I’ve been sold a chase Hustling hope for dollars, try cope a day (a day) under condition we’re on our way to the top we got the world at our fingers we make the penny drop got a means to get me outta the gate and I won’t stop till I wake i’ll say it loud till I mean it talk like I’ll be the messiah when I’m on top I’m on top I’m on top of the world see me run see me run see me run with the girls I’m on top, I’m on top, I’m on top of the world I need a break, then I’ll take to to top of the world On my knees, all my life I’ve been sold a chase Hustling hope for dollars, try cope a day (a day) euphoria I missed you like a new treasure we go so good together search all my life to find better but I won’t hold my breath I’ll just fill up and deliver they got attention deficit I wait for the good lord to visit mary mary All my life turned to dust No one knew who to trust Had a chance for a good life see me on television on billboards and banners see me on white picket fences now watch me building my palace out on the run you’ll see me gathering martyrs I won’t forget where I started when we would pray from the gutters! cause I’m on top I’m on top I’m on top of the world send me up send me up with the diamonds and pearls I’m on top I’m on top I’m on top of the world they can talk, they can talk, but I got the good word and it’s crazy I’m defined brand new it’s amazing I got high on a view but tonight I’m feeling tired and alone dear lord, I hope we didn’t go wrong I think I’m winning feel like I might feels like I’m in it feel like a god I’m in demand they’re on my time one in a million fought a good fight! On my knees, all my life I’ve been sold a chase Hustling hope for dollars, try cope a day (a day) we prayed from the gutters like martyrs we followed you prayed from the gutters like martyrs we followed you I’m on top I’m on top I’m top of the world see me run, see me shout what I heard I’m on top I’m on top top of the world On my knees, all my life I’ve been sold a chase Hustling hope for dollars, try cope a day (a day) uphill I’m winning not concerned if I’m cheating they built me up to be beaten they built me up to be beaten Connect with Kimbra: http://KimbraMusic.com http://facebook.com/KimbraMusic http://twitter.com/KimbraMusic Kategoria:Filmy